Donut
BFB: (but still host) |episode = BFDIA: Get Digging BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA:'''73 dislikes) 19th (to join) '''BFB: TBA |allies =Bottle Bomby Pin Firey Jr. Naily Spongy Bracelety Barf Bag Bell Gelatin (Mostly) Lightning Cake (possibly) Clock (possibly) |enemies = Pencil Coiny (BFDIA 2) Four X Match Gelatin (sometimes) Tennis Ball Golf Ball Lollipop 8-Ball Firey Speaker Box Ruby (Possibly) |color = Apricot, Razzmatazz (filling) |voice = Michael Huang |deaths = 1 |kills = 5 |first = The Reveal |last = Questions Answered |recc = tdifan133 |nicknames = *Party Pooper (Gelatin) *Zero (Golf Ball and Tennis Ball) *Bagel Brain (himself and Lollipop) *A Vampire (Marker) *That Pastry (Book)}} Donut 'is a contestant for ''Battle for Dream Island Again. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was broken by Puffball (1455 dislikes) in episode 6. He, Coiny, and Pin created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Donut was eliminated shortly after. Donut came back in Battle for BFDI as a contestant. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! and the host of the season. Donut also reminded the voters in Lick Your Way to Freedom and Fortunate Ben to use brackets when commenting. Donut seemingly became the host in Four Goes Too Far after he combined with Four and X. Personality Donut was somewhat rude and irritable in BFDIA. He didn't get along very well with any of the other contestants in Battle for Dream Island Again, like Coiny and Pencil. However, in Battle for BFDI, Donut is more considerate and thoughtful of other contestants, especially his teammates. He has been seen getting along with Bottle, looking out for Bomby, calling Gelatin his "brother", attempting to inspire and rally his teammates to win a challenge, and finding everyone climbing Bell to be disrespectful to her. He believes everyone should be treated with respect and not as objects. Generally, Donut is a rational person, similar to his teammate Barf Bag. However, when provoked, he easily becomes emotional and angry, and usually resorts to yelling, such as his interactions with Gelatin wanting to blow up Bomby, but in some ways, Donut can be nice to others. However, this changes after he absorbs Four and X in episode six. He becomes more rude and arrogant to the other contestants, and likes to rub failures in the face of others. For instance, he mocked Loser at his elimination, which is something no other object would do. It's very possible that Donut could end up becoming like Four, since he has the factor of Four within him already. Appearance Donut appears to be an unglazed, plain doughnut. His main body/pastry part is a light beige-apricot. His cherry jam filling is Razzmatazz. His shape also allows him to also be the number 0. When he speaks, his voice sounds airy and dry. But when stressed, his voice becomes very strained. Coverage BFDI In The Reveal, Donut appeared as a recommended character, recommended by tdifan133. BFDIA Donut received 307 votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which was enough votes to join BFDIA. After Golf Ball and Tennis Ball decided that they should split into teams, one with the team was smaller than the other. After a fight with Pencil, Puffball chimed in with the idea of somebody swapping teams for equality. While Ruby debated about who to choose, Donut quickly chose Match. However, after Firey read the fourth rule about players being able to switch teams prior to a contest, everyone switched to the larger team except Donut. Coiny joined the team, due to not wanting to be with Firey. Donut persuaded Pin to join his team. The tiny team of three quickly lost in the tug-of-war match, with Donut being the last to fall. He then told the viewers to rate videos to vote rather than to comment. In Get Digging, after losing the first challenge, Coiny wanted to give the team a name, but Donut was too distressed by his team's loss to care. Pin said that the team should be called "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but the idea was rejected, possibly for inaccuracy due to the upcoming elimination. Soon, Coiny thought of a team name for the trio, with the name of "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", inspired by various abilities of the three, but Donut got even angrier at him because the name was a joke, that sounded like "we'll lose a whole bunch." At Cake at Stake, Donut and his teammates got laughed at during the long walk of shame. He only got 197 likes, the least out of everyone. Donut's short-lived time in BFDIA came to an end with him receiving 573 dislikes. He was then catapulted into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which then was catapulted into the Locker of Losers. The lids of both shut, and Donut wasn't seen alive until Welcome Back. In Get in the Van, Donut was chopped up into 18 little pieces for the "cake" at Cake at Stake. It was also revealed that there is cherry filling inside of him, which Ruby thought was blood, which was corrected by Firey. According to Firey Speaker box, he was recovered and returned to the TLC. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Donut is first seen interacting with Bottle and Yellow Face. He is picked onto Barf Bag's team, which would later be named by Bracelety. He tells Gelatin off for trying to explode Bomby to get them to the basket, but his team is safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he accuses the viewers of voting wrongly, asking them to be more careful. However, he is flung back to his team. He isn't seen when the rest of his team licked Teardrop out of the jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he first appears getting on his team's swing. He appears later after Gelatin says that his team "goes hard", and starts a speech that inspires his team - Spongy, Gelatin and Barf Bag in particular - to propel the swing. However, their swing collided with Bomby off-screen, causing his team to be up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is first seen at the Cake at Stake place. However, the rest of his team are on Bell's string. He opts not to climb it, as it is disrespectful to Bell. Bell thanked Donut and says that there wasn't a "hole" in his logic. However, Gelatin, who was on the string, tells Donut off, calling him a "party pooper". He is safe, getting a barfed cake, but Bracelety isn't. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode. In "Fortunate Ben", Donut yells at Gelatin for saying that they should ignite Bomby to destroy the other paper planes. In "Four Goes Too Far", Donut becomes part of Golf Ball's plan to remove Four by multiplying him with zero, or Donut. The plan is executed, and Four disappears. However, as a consequence, Donut possesses the powers of Four. This is because Four is now a factor of 0, Donut is now 4 times 0, or literally “'''the power of Four”. Because of this, Donut becomes the temporary host and gets to choose the next contest. He grabs a syringe and injects himself with it, explaining that he now has the Twinkle of Contagion. Gelatin rudely interrupts, suggesting the name “''Tinkle'' of Contagion”, which Donut gets very offended at. He calls Gelatin out for his immaturity, saying he acts like he's 6 years old, which he jokingly agrees to. He explains the next contest: the contagion transfers to anyone who looks eye to eye with the contagious one, and the team with the infected person at the end of the 3 hours is up for elimination. Stapy asks why he isn’t infected yet, to which Donut simply responds that "he hasn’t said go yet". He starts the contest and gets reinfected for a short while. Once the timer is up, he announces that The Losers! are up for elimination, due to Clock being the last one to have the twinkle. He narrates the voting screen at the end. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he tells everyone to clear the area near the Lavatories, as Cake at Stake is starting. Lightning and Bottle are excited, Lightning using Camera to take a picture of Donut. Donut hosts The Losers!' Cake at Stake, giving out poppers topped with "a grain of sugar". After Loser is eliminated, Donut traps him in a jawbreaker using Flower's Announcer Crusher. However, his diary is inside, and Donut, shocked, frantically presses the crusher's activation button. While Clock, Barf Bag, Firey Jr., Bottle, Remote, and Flower oppose Donut's method of eliminating Loser, Fanny and Naily are in favor of it. When Taco falsely claims that Loser's dead, Donut throws the Liar Ball at her, squishing her. Seeing the chaos - the contestants throwing the Liar Ball around - gave Donut an idea for the next challenge. In "Questions Answered", after hearing Clock ring, Donut announces it's time for Cake At Stake. In order to host it, since A Better Name Than That lost and they were on the moon, along with , he uses TV to connect with his camera. After calling himself "Bagel Brain", Lollipop, laughs that he's using the nickname she gave him. Donut says it's a habit and Lollipop continues to laugh until Donut shuts her mouth with his arms. Tennis Ball asks how he was able to do that if he was on Earth, to which he says his new camera can transmit matter. Basketball asks him why he can't take them back to Earth that way, but he says it only goes one way. Lollipop than bites Donut's hands and they get trapped on the Moonside. Donut then decides to unite the Earth and Moon by rolling the Earth into the camera and out of TV. Donut then takes ABNTT to the elimination area, where all of them all sitting far away from him. He tells them they don't have to sit so far, which is followed by Grassy, going inside his hole. He says he thought that was a little overboard, but the rest of the team go inside his hole too. The prize for being safe was a chopped up piece of Firey Speaker Box, to which Firey is upset about, but Donut says it was "just tit for tat" (essentially meaning revenge for what the speaker box did to him in "Get in the Van"). After revealing 8-Ball is eliminated, he asks how he feels about being eliminated eighth episode, which he thinks is his favorite number. 8-Ball begins to tell him he doesn't have one, but is interrupted when Donut snaps his fingers, turning the gravity back on and getting 8-Ball crushed by the moon. Donut then announces that the next contest is a quiz. During the quiz, Donut tries to get Team Ice Cube safe, getting annoyed at Barf Bag for not answering for the team. Because of this, he makes one of the questions based around what he said to his team in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". When Barf Bag answers this correctly, Donut is very happy, making Stapy to think he's biased. He attempts to punish teams who answer incorrectly by playing recorded audio of Four screeching. This has no effect when he tries it on , but when he listens to it himself, he gets knocked out. However, he quickly recovers and continues the quiz. When it's between iance and Free Food to be eliminated, Donut fails to notice that Stapy and Puffball replaced iance's buzzer with a fake, so when Bubble can't buzz and Free Food answers, he announces that iance is up for elimination. He begins to narrate the voting screen but is interrupted when Match shows him footage of their buzzer being replaced and puts Free Food up for elimination instead. Votes Total elimination votes: 2639 Deaths *Get in the Van: Was sliced into 18 pieces by the Firey Speaker Box. Kills Kills: 5 Trivia *Interestingly, Donut has filling but also has a hole. This is not normal for real-life donuts. *Donut's mouth is his donut hole, behaving similarly to an actual mouth. *Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first). *He is one of the three BFDIA contestants who are food items, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut was the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, Donut had gotten the most dislikes ever (573 dislikes). However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1455. *Donut, along with Woody, Spongy, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, is one of the only 5 contestants to die off-screen, being killed by Firey Speaker Box and used as a 'cake'. **He was the first contestant to die off-screen in BFDIA. **His 'blood' is cherry filling, as stated by Firey. *In Donut's original design, he was armless. This was changed in BFDIA 1. *Donut's favorite screen is Announcer-shaped. **This may be another coincidence, since Donut, later, got to be a host. *He's the only new contestant to be eliminated first. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Donut is shown to be angry with the viewers that tend to cast their votes incorrectly. He then proceeds to inform the viewers to be more careful. **Since then, his voice (saying, "Don't forget to use brackets!") always accompanies Four's voice when giving instructions on how to vote at the end of an episode. **This was not used in the third and fourth episodes, but in Fortunate Ben, Donut's voice returns accompanying Four's. **This may be because BEEP was up for elimination both times he said it, so it may be a recycled line. *Even though he is a donut, he looks a lot like a bagel. This was mentioned in Four Goes Too Far when Lollipop calls him "bagel-brained". *Donut is the second contestant to be a host. First being TV. **However, unlike TV, Donut was both a host and contestant at the same time. *Despite not being a number, Donut can be multiplied with Four, possibly due to him having a body shaped like a zero. **Interestingly, Donut can also harness the factor of Four after being multiplied by him. * As of Questions Answered, Donut is one of the four contestants that have had lines in every episode of BFB, the other three being Golf Ball, Pen, and Book. * He is the first contestant that got screeched by Four. * It was observed in BFB 7 and 8 that Donut's hole was stretchable. ** This allowed the Liar Ball and A Better Name Than That to pass through and stretch his hole. * His favorite season is summer. * He has subconcious habit of calling himself other peoples insults towards him. ** This is revealed when he called himself "Bagel Brain" in BFB 8, which he got from Lollipop's insult in BFB 6. See also Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Host Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with holes Category:Food Category:Team Captains Category:Cakes Category:Donut